Pokemon: The Legend Of Scyther (The Osiris Saga)
by Neo-Raziel
Summary: The next part in The Legend Of Scyther series...please reply!


Pokemon : The Legend Of Scyther  
The Osiris Saga  
  
  
This continues from the Scyther Saga...hope you like it!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Ash looked at the observatory, it was a long way up but they could get there.  
  
"Bulbasaur! I choose you!" He commanded. With a flash of light, out came the little plant-type pokemon.  
  
"Bulba!" It chortled.  
  
"Right, we can get into the observatory if we-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ash stopped and turned, Brock and the others had found a side door. Ash had formed a sweatdrop and called Bulbasaur back.  
  
"Heh!" He said walking to them, "I didn't see this door!"  
  
As they walked in, they realised they were in men's changing room. Much to Jesse's dismay, there were no men. Pikachu and Meowth looked around and found the door out to the main corridor. Meowth poked his head out...the place was crawling with guards. Only these guards had a special armour suit on, it had been developed by Silph Co. Meowth remembered that these suits made soldier's endurance and stamina go up by 110%. Only the best of the best got them and that meant that these guys were protecting something special.  
  
"I think we need to use stealth!" Meowth said coming back in.  
  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed. They were really getting along for a change, it was nice to see a rat and a cat get along!  
  
"Well, what can we use?" Ash said. James looked at one of the lockers and punched it, it opened and he began dancing around like an idiot holding his hand. Inside was a armour suit just like the others were wearing.  
  
"You idiot..." Jesse mumbled, "...well let's get some suits!"  
  
Ash stopped and looked at Team Rocket, "Why are you helping us?"  
  
"Look, we're only helping ya so we can get that Scyther, that's what you want to do right?" James said casually. He was still shaking his hand about due to it hurting from the punch.  
  
"Yeah..I guess."  
  
------------------------  
  
Misty opened her eyes...her vision was very blurred.  
  
"Where...where..am I?" She said to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey she's awake!" A voice said.  
  
"Get Giovanni straight away!" Another voice said. Thousands of tiny little voices were in her head and her vision wasn't 100 percent. She finally rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her eyesight came back and the voices receeded. She was in a prison of some sort and there was a bed and a little window at the other side. It let in some light but not much.  
  
"Misty...is that you?"  
  
She turned and there, in the corner, was Scyther. His body was in an absolute state. Blood seaped from nearly every part of his body and he couldn't move.  
  
"Oh god what have they done to you." She said walking over to him.  
  
"Zoe...*cough*...Zoe did it." Scyther exclaimed. Misty put her hand on one of his wounds and looked at the blood. Then when she looked back at it again, it dissapeared, "How did you do that?! I feel better!"  
  
"I'm..I'm not sure!" Misty said, she did it again on another wound and that dissapeared too! She was healing every wound on Scyther, "How?!"  
  
"I can tell you how you did that my good lady!" A voice boomed. It was Giovanni with two of his bodyguards, one of them was the pilot that helped killed Scyther in the first place. Scyther rushed and tried to slash at him but he failed miserably. He fell to the ground with a thud..he still wasn't right yet.  
  
"Now...can we have a nice conversation or do we have to get rough?" Giovanni had ordered his two bodyguards to get their guns out. They definetly looked mean.  
  
"You absolute bastard!" Scyther shouted.  
  
"Heheheheh..come now Simon, we don't need to insult each other. We can talk like human beings...oh..I'm sorry, you're not human are you?"  
  
"Simon?! You're Simon?!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Yes, didn't you know? Why, he cocked up the whole DNA transfer process when Scyther died, instead of making Scyther live, he made himself live in Scyther's body." Giovanni mocked. Misty couldn't make head or tail of it now...was it Simon or Scyther? Whatever it was, it looked angry.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of 'im?" The pilot said.  
  
"No Slater....let him live for the moment." Giovanni commanded, "As for you my dear, you now have techinical machine in your body. We've put into you the TM, 'recover'. We figured if Pokemon can use them, why not humans?"  
  
Misty was dumbfounded, she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"I think we'll see you later in the lab Misty."  
  
Giovanni and the other bodyguard walked out. Slater stayed where he was...he was on patrol. Simon was not a happy bunny.  
  
"So, you are Simon." Misty finally said.  
  
"Yes..." He said gravely.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"You wouldn't have believed me otherwise."  
  
The door reopened again and this time it was Zoe that came through the door. She smiled evilly at Simon and Misty and went over to Slater. She sat on his lap and kissed him.  
  
"How are you today?" She asked.  
  
"Not bad..and you?" Slater replied.  
  
"Same old, same old."  
  
"Have you asked Giovanni if I can have the Osiris cells in my body? You know I've always wanted powers like yours."  
  
Simon began listening to the conversation they were having...why did Osiris sound so familliar. Zoe seemed as if she didn't want another powerful person like her.  
  
"Yes but he keeps saying that I'm the only one who can have them but I really want you to have them too."  
  
"Is that what you're made of?" Simon blurted out. Zoe turned her attention on him.  
  
"Yes..what of it?" She groaned.  
  
"I can make him become what you are." Simon said, "I've had training y'know."  
  
"Really?" Slater said with anticipation.  
  
"Yup...only if you let me and Misty out."  
  
Slater looked at Zoe and then at Simon and Misty. He got out his key and opened the door. He took out his gun just for safety measures too.  
  
"Right...get me some Osiris cells and some equipment and I'll do it. Oh and get me some sulphuric acid too!" Simon said proudly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Misty whispered.  
  
"Trust me ok?"  
  
----------------------   
Ash and Brock were walking down the corridor with their brand new suits on. They managed to find some helmets and they put them on too. They didn't really know where they were going but at least they were trying to find Misty.  
  
Jesse and James were huddled together in the Mens changing room. It was surprisingly cold in there. By the sounds of it, Jesse had falled asleep. The main entrance to the corridor had been bombarded with tables, chairs and all sorts of things to keep it locked. Meowth had found somewhere to nap and Pikachu..well...he was rumaging through lockers and finding anything of value and keeping it. You would've expected Meowth to do that but hey...you never what happens in that place. Pikachu let out a screech of delight as he found a bottle of ketchup in one of the lockers. He sat down and opened and began licking it. At least he was happy.  
  
James, however, was far from happy. He began to wonder what Team Rocket's true purpose was. He just wanted things back to normal and not like they are...he looked down at Jesse, then at Meowth and then at Pikachu. Was it just him or was everyone happy?  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Slater had gone to the toilet and Simon and Misty were left alone. The door had been locked behind him so they couldn't get out.  
  
"Why are you helping them?" Misty shouted.  
  
"Just trust me ok!" Simon yelled, "When the time comes, I need you to follow every instruction I give you."  
  
Misty nodded and Slater had come back in. Zoe was just behind him. She had three different test tubes with different coloured liquids in it. There was also some sulphuric acid too.  
  
"Right...let's take a looky loo." Simon said. He poured them all together, except for the sulphuric acid and took a syringe full of the solution. He passed it to Zoe, "Give that to him and he'll get your powers."  
  
She did so but only did it half away and 'dropped' the syringe.  
  
"What..what are you doing?!" Slater screamed.  
  
"I don't want another Osiris being better than me so you're gonna hafta be a moron from now on!"  
  
"No! Nooo!!" Slater's body was degenerating and his body was changing. His face deformed in micro-seconds and his posture changed. Simon, in some strange way, knew she was going to do that.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Warner?" Simon said politely.  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"EAT THIS!!" He picked up the sulphuric acid and threw it at Zoe. She screamed as her body turned to mush. Simon and Misty had decided now was the best time to get out of there. Slater, with his rapidly deterioating body, managed to press the alarm and the whole base was on alert. Zoe's body changed back into her original shape and she ran after Misty and Simon.  
  
Ash and Brock looked at each other. They were sirens blaring and they didn't know what to do!  
  
"This is bad!" Ash shouted, "I think they've found us out!"  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Simon's armour on his Scyther body gleamed as the alarms were on. He didn't know where he was going but he was sure as hell he had to get out.  
  
"Oh this is a great plan Mr. Scyther!!" Misty yelled above the noise.  
  
"I know! HA!" Simon screamed.  
  
They got to the end of the corridor and two guards were at the end both with reasonably large machine guns. They seemed to be in synch with each other as they both kneeled down and began firing at them both. Simon suddenly got a burst of speed as he pushed Misty out of the way and was behind both the guards. Before they could do anything, they both found that their tongues were dangling from their necks. Simon had slitted their throats and blood covered their chests. Indeed, they also died in synch too.  
  
"Eeew! That's sick Simon." Misty said disgusted.  
  
"Sorry but if you want to survive, you have to kill!" Simon said.  
  
---------------------  
"Slater! Slater! Do you read?! Where's Simon and the girl?" Slater's radio blurted at him.  
  
"ZooeEEe'sS AffFterR tHemM.." He said weirdly.  
  
"My god Slater! What's he done to you?!"  
  
"ZooEEeE diD thisS To ME!! SHeeeE OnlLy GaVeee mmmmeE half ThE tReAtMeeeEnt!"  
---------------------  
Simon and Misty had reached a huge part that looked like a huge factory.  
  
"We must miles below the base!" Simon groaned.  
  
"Where are we?" Misty asked.  
  
"This is the part of the base where chemicals are made for the labs. It's also used for some chemical weapons too...this is where they get all the good stuff from."  
  
All kinds of acid was being poured from one container to another. All kinds of work was going on and it was dark.  
  
"Hey did you hear that?" Misty said turning round.  
  
"Zoe's here..."  
  
Another door opened at the side of the room, two guards had come in only they didn't have guns. Simon was about to attack them but they both took off their helmets.  
  
"Don't hurt us!"  
  
It was Ash and Brock, as large as life. Misty gave a shriek of joy and ran to Ash. With a flourish, Ash hugged Misty and swung her around. They finally stopped and looked in to each other's eyes.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you." Ash said. He swept a stray hair behind her ear and they looked eachother in the eye.  
  
"Same here." She replied, "Listen Ash..I..wanna say something..."   
  
"Yeah me too.."  
  
Simon smiled..he wanted to see this but he still hadn't got what he wanted yet...  
  
"Guys, this isn't the time to be in love. Zoe's here..I can feel it."  
  
"She is?!" Brock asked.  
  
"Yes SHE IS!!" A voice shouted. A blur whizzed past Brock's eyes and Zoe was on top of Simon. She was trying to strangle him but thankfully, Simon used his blade and stabbed her in the face. She screamed and jumped back holding her head. Her face had become deformed but she made it go back to normal.  
  
"You can never kill an Osiris, Simon, never!" Zoe declared and pinned Simon back down again. Only this time she changed her arm into a claw. She raised it and was about to plunge it in to him only to be stopped by a flamethrower attack from Charizard. It had finally listened to one of Ash's commands.  
  
"Oh thank you Charizard for listening to Ash! Thankyouthankyou!" Simon said. Zoe went carooming through a wall and fell with a thud on the floor. The acid had changed her body slightly because now she could turn into a blob on the floor and change back into her normal self. She stood facing Simon and Ash who were stood next to each other.  
  
"I don't care if you're Simon or Scyther but I'm helping ya." Ash said proudly.  
  
"Thanks." Simon turned back to facing Zoe, "Let's have a suit up first."  
  
Simon's wings burst out of his back and his armour gleamed more and more. New pieces of metal strapped themselves around his body. He'd gotten new armour and new power. Simon glowed, electricity sparked from his wings and his new armour..he smiled evilly at Zoe.  
  
"Now who's gonna have all the fun Osiris?" He said.  
  
"Me!!!" She shouted. Simon and Zoe went head on and began fighting. Everytime she threw a punch, Simon blocked and she was getting very angry. Finally, she just had enough...and whacked him up in to the air.  
  
"NOOO!!" Ash shouted.  
  
Scyther fell with a thud on the floor and electricity sparked from his body. He'd been paralysed on the spot. *This is a great suit!* Simon thought. Zoe smiled, she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. Ash watched in absolute horror as Zoe walked towards Simon. Untill...  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Ash yelled. A pink blob jumped from the door and splatted in front of Zoe. It morphed into the disfigured body of Slater.  
  
"Get the hell outta my way!" Zoe demanded.  
  
"YOoooOuuuUuu PrOmissEdddD! YOOuuuUUU PrrrooooMMMmmisssSseeEEDd!" He said.  
  
"You're absolute shit of a man..you couldn't handle the power of an Osiris even if you tried!" Zoe shouted, "Loser..."  
  
Simon blinked and tried to change back to his normal Scyself while they were arguing. He managed to change his wings back to normal but was having trouble changing his armour back.  
  
"So get out of the way!" Zoe yelled.  
  
"NoooOoo!" Slater screamed and pounced on Zoe. Their bodies were becoming one and they were attacking each other. Screams could be heard nearly everywhere and you couldn't tell who was shouting what. Misty noticed a sulphuric tank that was above them both and told Ash about Osiris' and acid. Finally the fight between Slater and Zoe ended as Slater was sent flying into the wall.  
  
"Finally...it ends...it ends!" Zoe was saying as he came towards Simon.  
  
"I don't think so!" Ash shouted. Charizard breathed fire at the tank and a huge hole was made in it. The acid poured down on Zoe and she tried to get away from it but her body got worse as she ran and her whole body had begun to degenerate. Bones could be seen and her face became more disfigured than Slater's.   
  
"HaAAaaAaaaHaaHAAahAHAAHaaaHa!" Slater shouted, "WhO's TheE LosSer noW?!"  
  
"You are."   
  
Simon had managed to get up and picked up Slater and threw him into the acid too. Screams from both Zoe and Slater could be heard from all over the base. Finally the acid had run out and all that could be seen of Zoe and Slater was their blood. Nothing was left...  
  
"Oh god, that's sick..." Misty said turning around. Simon looked at the blood and then at the others.  
  
"Simon..." Ash asked whilst calling Charizard back, "..where do we go?"  
  
"I don't know." Simon answered, "Maybe we can destroy Team Rocket once and for all.."   
  
"No...not yet Simon!" A voice shouted.  
  
They all turned to see Giovanni with a load of guards on a platform above them all with complimentary machine guns. About 20 of them at a guess.  
  
"Maybe you should defeat the rest of my Osiris army?"  
  
"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Brock shouted.  
  
"No way...this is insane.." Simon said, "..what exactly are you protecting Giovanni!?"  
  
"You'll have to find out cos you've only scratched the surface of what's to come! Have fun!" Giovanni shouted and ran off leaving the guards with Ash and the others.  
  
"Oh this is bad...this is very bad.." Ash said gravely.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jesse and James had been awoken by the terrible screaming of Slater and Zoe dying. They didn't know if they should go down and help Ash and the others or simply stay where they were cacking themselves. Pikachu and Meowth were trying to convince them to come with them down to the factory but Jesse and James would not move.  
  
"C'mon! We godda help da others!" Meowth said.  
  
"Pika! Pika!"  
  
"No! I ain't going!" James screamed.  
  
"Me either! I don't wanna be part of Team Rocket no more!" Jesse yelled. They both hugged eachother and continued whining. Meowth and Pikachu decided to stay with them..otherwise they'd both go nuts.  
  
-----------------  
  
The whole factory part of the base was in silence..the whole Osiris army was watching Ash, Simon, Misty and Brock with beedy eyes. Simon was fiddling with something in his hand but was watching the Osiris army at the same time.   
  
"On my mark, I want you to scream.." He whispered.  
  
"Scream?-" Ash asked.  
  
"Mark!!"  
  
Before they could do anything, a huge explosion ripped through the floor below them and they were all screaming as they went flying down. Whatever Simon had in is hand must have been a bomb of some sort. The Osiris army began shooting and everything was in choas, some of the factory came crashing down on them from the blast. Some went into vats of acid that was stored there. Only three of them were left and unfortunately, they were the best out of the army. Once everything calmed down, they all got up and looked at each other. In the middle of the huge factory was a gigantic hole and it looked very dark. They all took off their helmets and seemed to groan all at the same time. One of the men, who was incredibly tall, moved over to the hole and looked down. On his name tag, it said "Taylor".  
  
"Damn..." He said in a very low voice, "...Giovanni is not gonna like this."  
  
"Oh shut up Taylor." Another one of the men said in a gruff voice, this guy was alot smaller than him but he was a lot more built up with his muscles and was bald. On his tag, it said "Saxon". The other guy was taller than Saxon but smaller than Taylor. He was average. The one thing that you could notice with this guy was that he had long blonde hair. On his tag, it said "Miles".  
  
"I don't think anyone's survived though." Miles said in a calm and collected voice, "At least we've done our jobs."  
  
"Yeah." Saxon managed to say, "Only I would've felt better by killing them all...I like using these fancy guns."  
  
"Heh...I would've like to have seen that girl bleed. She was cute but hell...I'd like to see her die." Taylor said. Miles and Saxon eyed him dubiously, ok he was from a mental institute but he did have the makings of an Osiris.  
  
"C'mon, let's go." Miles said and they all left. The factory was in complete and utter silence. Then there was a little noise that sounded like a cricket's...then the noise filled the factory as Simon lifted Misty, Ash and Brock up on to the factory floor. His wings were flapping at a rare rate...  
  
"Don't you EVER do that again!" Misty said out of breath.  
  
"That's it...you're telling me what the hell an Osiris is." Ash said getting up and brushing himself down.  
  
Simon got up, took a deep breath and began telling his story of the Osiris. Osiris was a Egyptian phoaroh and legend had that he had a Pokemon that was able to have powers to change in to anything it wanted. He named the Pokemon after himself and loved it for it's absolute power. Unfortunately, Osiris destroyed the entire race of it because apparently his beloved pokemon disobeyed orders from him. There was no Osiris Pokemon left in the world...untill now that is. Fossils have been found containing cells of Osiris pokemon in them. They replicated the cells and planted them into humans...Zoe was the best out of the bunch and had brilliant powers just like the one that Osiris had back in ancient times. They used the same method of making the Osiris Army just like Simon and Scyther bonding. That army however was not as good as Zoe but they could stand alot more punishment than an ordinary human would take. He finally finished and took another breath and said...  
  
"...and that's about the size of it."  
  
Ash and the gang were stupefied. Simon looked at them and sighed.  
  
"I want you to go back and find Jesse and James and get out of the base." He said.  
  
"But-" Misty began.  
  
"No 'but's! I just want you lot to be safe. There's gonna be a huge fight and I don't want you lot to be in it." He began to walk off towards the door where the remaining Osiris' had gone.  
  
"Simon!" Misty shouted, "What are you fighting for? What am I fighting for? What are we all fighting for?!"  
  
Simon turned round and gave one of the most cryptic answers ever, "Look in your heart and all that you see shall come to you. Then you will know who you and I are fighting for!"  
  
Misty blinked. Simon had this knack of making people confused with strange and cryptic answers. He walked through the door and left.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Brock asked.  
  
"Always." Misty said shaking her head.  
  
"C'mon we'd best find Jesse and James." Ash said, "Before we end up in the fight with 'em."  
  
Misty had stopped was still looking where Simon had gone. She turned and looked at Ash, she gave a sly chuckle. She had to admit that Ash looked brilliant in that new armour suit. He turned round and smiled.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothin'!" Misty said and went over to Ash and the others.  
  
-----------------------  
Simon ran down the corridor, all the alarms were still going off.  
  
"WHAT?! My precious factory has a what in it?!" A voice boomed from around the corner, it sounded like Giovanni. Simon peeped his head around the corner and Taylor, Miles and Saxon were telling him what had happened. Two heavily armed guards, one man and one woman, were with Giovanni.  
  
"Sir, the Scyther is dead and so is the three children!" Taylor was protesting, "As long as they are dead, who cares if there's a huge hole in the factory!"  
  
"Hmmm...yes..I guess you're right." Giovanni said. He then looked at te guards and clicked his fingers. The two guards began firing at Taylor, blood splatted all over as he fell to the ground. His body twitched from all the bullets...he was definetly dead,   
  
"Now...find Simon and the others. I know they aren't dead because there is a 70ft drop underneath that factory. They could've simply let Simon carry them via his wings. So I give you my final orders for the day...KILL THEM!" He shouted and walked off with his two guards. Saxon and Miles were on their own now. They both looked at eachother.  
  
"Geez, he's pissed." Saxon groaned.  
  
"Yeah...we'd best find them kids if we want to keep our lifes!" Miles said turning round and looking at Saxon.  
  
Simon came back from peeping around the corner and groaned. He was beginning to think that something deep and sinister was under Team Rocket. Saxon and Miles walked past him and down the corridor. He held his breath and thanked god that they didn't see him. He began to tip-toe down the corridor and tried to remember where Giovanni had gone. He came to a T-junction and there was a door to the right and an evelator to the left.  
  
"I wish this base was alot easy to go around." He sighed. In the end, he decided to go through the door...where else could he go? He opened the door a tiny little bit and watched what was going on. Giovanni was there alright and so was his two guards. Simon watched him as he sat into his big chair. His prized Persian came to him and Giovanni stroked it.  
  
"Would you excuse us both?" Giovanni said to his guards. They both saluted and were coming to the door. Simon hesistated, what the hell was he gonna do? The guards came through the door.  
  
"Geez...he's mightly pissed today." The man said taking out his cigarettes. The woman tried to take a cigarette from him but he just put them straight back in his pocket, "You owe me a fag!"  
  
"Oh come on! I always give you fags!" The woman protested. The man lighted his cigarette and puffed a huge plume of smoke from it.  
  
"You know that's bad for you..." A voice said above them. Simon was on the ceiling with his legs and arms stretched out to support him. He leapt down, the man dropped his cigarette and with a quick movement, Simon finished them both off with his blades. Simon moved the bodies over to the elevator and sent them to the first floor. What was he gonna do with 'em? Simon opened the door slightly again and watched Giovanni. A huge TV screen had opened behind his seat and he was watching it avidly. From where Simon was, it looked like plans of some sort. Whilst Simon was watching he pushed the door a little more, he wanted to see what those plans were...it made a tiny little creaking noise.  
  
"Huh?" Giovanni said turning and looking at the door, "Who's that?"  
  
Simon kept very still and very quiet. Giovanni, after awhile, went back to the TV. Even with a better view, the plans didn't make much sense. Giovanni turned round and pressed a button on his desk and smiled.  
  
"Simon!" He shouted, "I know you're there..."  
  
Simon stood still...  
  
"So, I'm gonna call Saxon and Miles! Ta! Ta!"  
  
In a split second, a door in the wall behind him opened and he went through it cackling like a maniac. Simon busted through the main entrance to the room and tried to go after him but the secret door had closed before he'd gotten to it.  
  
"DAMN!" He shouted. Simon couldn't take anymore of Giovanni's cowardice...one way or the other, he was gonna finish him off. The TV screen had changed to broadcastings of security cameras, Ash, Misty and Brock were there and so were Saxon and Miles.  
  
"Misty! Ash! Brock! Move! WATCH OUT!" He was shouting at the TV. He ran out of the room and went to the elevator. With the speed he had, Simon tried to rush to where Ash and the others were. Sweat came from his brow, he couldn't live with it if they all died on him. He finally got to where they were, the only thing there was a bit of blood on the floor. Simon gave little noises of panic and with a primal scream he shouted...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
It echoed all the way through the base. Jesse and James hugged even tighter, they didn't want to be part of Team Rocket no more...they wanted to be home.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Saxon and Miles looked at eachother, they had the kids but did they have the heart to kill 'em? The gang were all tied up with no where to go. By the looks of it, they were in a weapons storage facility of some sort. Four huge pilliars surronding them and there was one huge obelisk in the middle. It was pointed on the end and looked incredibly sharp. Brock had fallen unconsicious due to him getting smacked in the face but Ash and Misty were still awake. Saxon had taken out a nasty looking machete and was waving it dangerously infront of Misty's nose.  
  
"So how shall we kill them then?" Saxon was saying to Miles.  
  
"I can kill many things but I don't think I can these lot." Miles said. It turned out that Miles had the kindest heart in the Osiris army.  
  
"Oh come on you big wuss...let's have some fun with 'em." Saxon said and led him out.  
  
Misty's head rested on Ash's shoulder. He still had the armour on...  
  
"Ash...are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah.." He groaned. He'd been hit a few times too but Misty was high and dry, she'd gotten away without been hit once.  
  
"Mist, can I ask you something?" Ash said quietly.  
  
"Yeah sure.." Misty said nervously.  
  
"This whole thing...do you think Simon had it planned?"  
  
Misty had a sigh of relief, she thought it was gonna be a question about her and him. She thought about the question that Ash had asked...  
  
"No..I don't. I think he just wanted us two to be together." She said.  
  
"As friends?" He said densley.  
  
"No...but.."   
  
Misty had risen her head and was looking at Ash in the eyes. Time stopped still and nothing could penetrate the gaze they were both in.  
  
"Mist...I...just wanna say.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The whole mood took a whack when Saxon came back in with a relatively large bag.  
  
"Ok love-birds! Enough!" He said. Ash and Misty had come out of their daydream and their hate had returned for Saxon, "We've gotta little surprise in here for ya!"  
  
"Are you sure this necessary?" Miles groaned.  
  
"Yes! It is! Now come on, help me!"   
  
----------------------------  
Simon, who was totally infuriated, was now running around the base and killing anyone that went past.  
  
"Hey! Simon!" A voice boomed on one of the speakers above him, it was Saxon, "Your friends are in the Weapons Cache on the third floor...come and get 'em!"  
  
The voice stopped and Simon rushed to the lift and went as fast as he could to the third floor. The door opened....  
  
"Jesus christ!" Simon shouted.  
  
There, in the middle of the room was Misty, tied up to the obelisk with half her shirt ripped and a piece of masking tape on her mouth. She looked so bedraggled and miserable...tears were reaming down her face. Ash and Brock were tied on the two pilliars behind her. They were all mumbling something but Simon couldn't tell what they were saying. Simon walked towards Misty and was about to take off the tape, until he noticed a little box of some sort next to her head. Misty was mumbling and mumbling more and was trying to warn Simon of the danger...then it hit him..  
  
"Plastic explosives?!" He shouted.  
  
"HEY!!"  
  
A gunshot went off and Simon jumped into the air. The bullet made a brilliant 'ping' noise as it hit the floor and created a shower of sparks. Simon landed with on his feet and growled. Saxon and Miles was on a platform above them. Saxon had managed to take an impressive looking magnum from the weapons storage near them. Miles had a Sniper Rifle..he was one of the best with it...but his hands were shaking, he didn't want to kill anyone.  
  
"Touch anyone of them and the C4 will do up with the three kids..." Saxon cooed. He jumped and landed impressively infront of Simon, "...I am Tyrone Saxon of the Osiris army. I am here to dispose of you..."  
  
"Yeah...I know." Simon said unimpressed.  
  
"So you're the one that Giovanni keeps talking about? Well I'll enjoy killing you."  
  
"Yeah right!" Simon said jumping into the air and producing his wings. He began to fly in the air and Saxon was attempting to try and shoot him. Ash watched in fear as Simon dodged every bullet...Miles didn't wnat to become part of it so he jumped down with Saxon and tried to look as if he was shooting Simon. He was missing him on purpose...  
  
"Damn you stupid SCYTHER!!" Saxon shouted and flying shot Simon. The bullet teared through his metal wing. They were armour piercing bullets! Simon fell with a thud on the ground and rolled to a halt. Saxon smiled evilly and aimed the gun at Simon's head.  
  
"Now it ends..." Saxon said. Simon closed his eyes and feared the worse....  
  
"Huh?" Simon said opening his eyes again. No one in the room could believe what they were seeing.  
  
"AHHH! GET OFF ME!" Saxon shouted. He'd been lifted up into the air by an invisible person! He was floating in mid-air for what seemed a millennium untill he finally got threw on to the floor with a thud, with a gaping hole in his rib-cage. Blood poured onto the floor and Saxon finally died. There were gleams of light coming from where Saxon had got killed and they were going towards Miles.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Miles said backing away. He backed up to the pillar and looked at what was in front of him. Suddenly, the gleams flashed past Ash, Misty and Brock's eyes and they all fell with a thud to the floor. The C4 exploded in a massive fireball and the gang managed to get away from the blast. When they all looked, they were at the other side of the room. Miles went flying into the wall whilst catching most of the blast. He slided down the wall and he'd also recieved a wound in the chest from the invisible thing. The gleams of light had stopped in one position and with a flash, there was a figure where the gleams had been...Simon managed to get up and looked at the thing that was infront of him.  
  
"No...it can't be! You're...you're-"  
  
There infront of everyone's eyes was another Scyther, exactly the same with body armour and everything. The only thing it had different was that it had a small backpack on it's back...that must have been for it's stealth capabilities. Simon rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was definetly real. It smiled...  
  
"I'm like you..." It said with a cold voice, "...I have no name."  
  
"I...have a name!" Simon said confused.  
  
"Yes...but you deny it..because of the fact that you are like me."  
  
This new Scyther turned and looked at Ash and the others. All of a sudden, electricity sparked from the backpack and it screamed with pain. It changed back invisible and you could see gleams of light go into the darkness and the screams echoed. Simon looked at the darkness, sighed and turned to look at Miles, he was still alive. He walked over to him and laid him out straight on the floor.  
  
"You missed me on purpose, why?" He asked.  
  
"I never meant to kill anyone..." Miles said weakly and coughed a load of blood, "...I'm lung shot."  
  
"Listen, you need to tell me where Giovanni is." Simon said.  
  
"He's...on the bottom floor...take out the guards and you should be able to finish him off." He looked at Ash and Misty who were tending to each other, "Y'know...I joined this Osiris army because my girlfriend got killed...*cough*..I had nowhere else to go. I was in Team Rocket and she was with me..."  
  
"I know how it feels to lose someone special..." Simon said.  
  
"...yes..now...Simon...take...my gun...finish me..don't...let me..suffer."  
  
Simon took the gun and took off the suppressor that made it go quiet.  
  
"You'll die a warrior Miles...I hope you know that." Simon said.  
  
"Thank...you..." Miles said weakly and smiled.  
  
Finally, he fired the gun and the sound of it echoed around the weapons cache. Silence prevailed for a few minutes and Brock walked over to Simon.  
  
"I guess he could've been a good guy couldn't he?" He said.  
  
"Yes...but love is a harsh mistress..once it's taken away from you, you can do all sorts of trouble." Simon said cryptically. Brock shook his head and tried to get what he was saying to him.  
  
Ash had taken off his armour and had given his shirt underneath to Misty. It was the black one he always wore and treasured but Misty would need more than him.  
  
"Thanks Ash." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Ash blushed and helped her up. They both went over to Simon but he was in a somber mood. His wing was still in a mess...Misty touched it and it magically healed.  
  
"How did ya do that?!" Ash said.  
  
"I've got a TM in my body thanks to Giovanni." Misty chortled.  
  
"I guess he's not all that bad then!" Ash joked. Simon gave him a look and he killed the atmosphere dead.   
  
"I guess all the Osiris are gone now." Simon said looking at Miles' body.  
  
"Simon, what was that Scyther thing?" Ash asked.  
  
"It...." Simon began, "..was my pokemon that I had when I started my Pokemon journey. It was the same voice!"  
  
"No way!" Ash shouted.  
  
"I thought you said it was dead!" Misty said.  
  
"Y'know...so did I!" Simon said, "We've gotta get outta here and stop Giovanni..once and for all!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coming in the next saga....  
  
  
  
What is the other Scyther's purpose? What was Giovanni looking at in his office? Will he be finally defeated? What lies in wait for our heroes? Wait for The Giovanni Saga! Stay tuned!  
  



End file.
